Black Bolt/DrParadox
Well, as I promised this week, the second Tactician I chose is now up. Before I go further, I want to say that I am trying to make this a weekly series since I've been busy with school and other personal stuff. However, I may not have a blog next week since I have Spring Break that week and I'm going to both be busy with work and going to be away. I do appreciate the suggestions I'm getting and all the comments I've gotten, both positive and negative and I hope everyone will remain for the rest of the characters. Back to the blog, thanks to Regulus22's suggestion, I've decided to make Black Bolt my second Tactician character. Similar to Songbird and the Thunderbolts predicament, I feel that the Inhumans are not receiving any love in this game, not even a mention. I feel that Black Bolt, as their leader, would be the best represented character of the Inhumans. Once again, I am not stating that these characters will be released, nor that I'm speculating that they will be. This is merely an idea I want to share for fun. Picture Alternate Costume War of Kings Bio: When Inhuman Blackagar Boltagon was exposed to the mysterious Terrigan Mist, he gained the ability to manipulate electrons, which is best shown when his own voice having the ability to level an entire city. Trained since childhood to not speak unless absolutely necessary, he has nevertheless became the king of the Inhumans. Though he usually isolate his race in the moon, he has been known to help the heroes out every now and then. Class: Tactician Passive: Flying (Immune to ground damage (note to self, no more flying heroes :P)), Mental Resistance (reduce damage from psychic attacks), Strict Discipline (Chance to ignore debuffs) Alternate Costume: Final Say (If Black Bolt is knocked out, does an attack that damages all enemies) L1: Concussive Shot (One target-Ranged Ignore Defense, Staggering, Electron charge (increase accuracy, consume all Electron charge to deal extra damage to Master Blow, stack up to 3 times)) L2: Electron Field (One ally-Buff (Electron Field (Absorb damage, if opponent does a melee attack, does a small amount of damage in proportion to amount of shield health remaining)) L6: Master Blow (Single Target-Melee recharge 2 rounds Ignore Defense, Exploit Dizziness, Electron Channeling (consume all Electron charge to deal extra damage) L9: Whispering (AOE-Ranged Sonic 3 rounds Catastrophic, Dizzy, 15% chance to stun) Stats Health: 3 Stamina: 2 Attack: 5 Defense: 1 Accuracy: 2 Evasion: 3 Team Up Bonuses: Attilan: Quicksilver (Both have a connection to Attilan, Black Bolt rules and Quicksilver was married to Crystal) Aviary: Falcon, Human Torch, Iron Man, Magneto, Ms. Marvel, Phoenix, Rogue, Songbird Spider-Woman, Storm, War Machine, Wasp Charged: Storm, Magneto, Thor (All three have abilities that deal with electron charge, Black Bolt deals with electrons directly, Storm and Thor can conjure lightning, and Magneto can shoot electromagnetic charge in some cases) Illuminati: Dr. Strange, Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man Royalty: Black Panther (Both are monarchs) Recruitment Quote: "........" (What do you expect? Black Bolt can't talk unless he wants to overkill something) PREPARED BY JASPER SITWELL PERSONNEL BRIEF, Directorate of Operations: Black Bolt Designation: Head of Extraterrestrial State Nationality: Attilan (A city-nation in the moon) Criminal Record: N/A (***DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY APPLIES***) Power: Black Bolt has the ability to manipulate electrons thanks to his exposure to the Terrigan Mist. The most famous demonstration of this ability is his voice, where one sound is able to completely destroy a city. He also has the enhanced strength, speed, and endurance of a typical Inhuman. Unique Weapon: None Known History: According to the Inhumans, they were once humans millions of years ago before they were fully evolved who were genetically manipulated by the Kree to be stronger and used against the Skrulls as soldiers. However, because of some obscure prophecy, the Kree eventually abandoned the project, leaving the Inhumans to create a society of their own, isolated from the rest of humanity. For millions of years, the Inhumans became more advanced than the average human, at the expense of having less tolerance to any form of pollution. During their isolation, they discovered the mysterious Terrigan Crystals which have the ability to give them various powers at the expense of genetic damage. This lead to a select few to be exposed to the mist and selective breeding. Recently, thanks to the Fantastic Four, the Inhumans existence has became public knowledge. While their king Black Bolt has relocated Attilan, their city state, into the moon, he has also decided to have the royal family help out Earth during its time of need. Observations: "Iso-8 has affected us as well. When a large cache crashed landed near the moon, our scouts have retrieved it and decided to test out the mysterious element. We then found out that it has radically affected the Terrigan Mist when combined with each other, causing even greater power at the expense of lasting damage. Fearful of it, we've decided to stay out of the conflict until my husband decided that an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. might be best for us since they have one of the best knowledge of Iso-8 without it abusing it as much as the Syndicate. "Let this be known that our King has decided until this Pulse incident is finally over, Attilan and S.H.I.E.L.D. will stand together."-- Medusa. Up next is the Infiltrators, my first one will be secret agent mutant Pete Wisdom. Suggestions are welcome. Category:Heroes Category:Tacticians Category:Marvel